


in perpetuity

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Getting Together, I’m not focusing on canonical characterizations here, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Texting, if you could call it a narrative, if you read someone as ooc they probably are, it’s not really a narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Textual correspondence between best friends and boyfriends.—This is a series designed with the intention of going on forever, and it will follow textual conversations between characters that explore their relationships.





	in perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> hey there.
> 
> this will be my safe space for conversations that come to me between my faves. 
> 
> to those who choose to read this, thank you for indulging me.

Akaashi K: I don’t think you understand how hard I have it.

 

Kageyama. t: try me

 

Akaashi K: Okay.

 

We’re all majorly stressed out about finals, and I’m helping Bokuto-san study for his social work final (which is 20% of his semester grade), and he’s about to break down in tears because this is something he has worked _so fucking hard_ to achieve and tests have a habit of overwhelming him. Then this guy comes over to our cubicle and asks me if I can take Bokuto-san outside, like he’s a fight I’m involved in or whatnot. He doesn’t even give me a chance to respond and I hear him say to his friend “Someone had to shut Bipolar up.”

 

Kageyama. t: okay ffffffuck. him.

 

Akaashi K: I’m not done.

 

You wouldn’t call me confrontational, and neither would my siblings, but I’m pretty damn willing to step in where Bokuto-san’s involved.

 

I stand up and walk over to where this guy’s sitting with his scary friends decked out in Supreme shit, and I go, “I need you to apologize.”

 

The guy laughs at me. Bad decision.

 

I go, “I need you to apologize or so help me god I will wreck your Supreme gear so hard it’ll be virtually unrecognizable.”

 

Do you want to know what he did then.

 

Kageyama. t: okay what the fuck did he do then

 

Akaashi. K: He fucking pulled a knife out on me.

 

Kageyama. t: oshfhfhskdjhdhdhd fUck

 

Akaashi K: Uh huh. I watched security haul him out of the library. Bokuto-san looked like he wanted to piss himself, to put it bluntly.

 

Kageyama. t: no other way to put it

 

Akaashi. K: I’m still mildly traumatized by it.

 

Kageyama. t: “mildly” akaashi someone was gonna fucking hurt you over clothes

 

cLOTHES

 

wHAT THE fUCK

 

Akaashi. K: Do you understand how much people love Supreme.

 

Kageyama. t: i don’t give a single shit about fashion so no

 

i really don’t

 

Akaashi. K: I have a cousin in the states and pretty much all we talk about is how fucked up the kids in his high school are about haute couture shit like streetwear.

 

Kageyama. t: what the fuck is streetwear

 

what the fuck is haute couture it sounds French

 

Akaashi. K: It is. Streetwear is the type of stuff we saw in that book of Kuroo’s, the guys in the wide pants and white socks with sunglasses and shit.

 

Kageyama. t: oh yeah god everyone looks so pretentious

 

Akaashi. K: Right. Tell that to Kuroo. Anyways my cousin says all his friends shop on this website called stockx where you can buy Supreme shit. And. That’s all any of them talk about.

 

Kageyama. t: what the hell

 

Akaashi. K: That and this game called Fortnite.

 

Kageyama. t: American high school sounds really weird

 

Akaashi. K: American high schools in affluent suburbs of the Midwest are weird.

 

Kageyama. t: i have a question

 

Akaashi. K: Hit me.

 

Kageyama. t: whAt’s queerplatonic?

 

Akaashi. K: Um.

 

Are you asking what it means?

 

Kageyama. t: in your opinion, yeah

 

Akaashi. K: Our friendship’s pretty queerplatonic.

 

Kageyama. t: that’s what i was thinking, too

 

Akaashi. K: Even though you don’t know what it means.

 

Kageyama. t: it sounds like our friendship

 

Akaashi. K: It does,

 

but I’d still like you to know what it means.

 

Kageyama. t: okay

 

Akaashi. K: I tell you things I don’t tell my boyfriend.

 

We smack each other on the ass to the point where it’s reflexive.

 

We call our hanging out dates.

 

Kageyama. t: they are

 

Akaashi. K: They are, but you do understand what I mean by that.

 

Kageyama. t: yeah

 

Akaashi. K: Cuddling is incredibly queerplatonic.

 

Kageyama. t: hell yeah

 

i could really use some cuddles right now

 

Akaashi. K: God, fucking same.

 

Kageyama. t: i love you

 

Akaashi. K: That’s another thing.

 

Kageyama. t: what is

 

Akaashi. K: We say “I love you” all the time and it doesn’t fuck anything up. It means exactly what it means.

 

Kageyama: i. think i know what you mean.

 

Akaashi. K: Do you.

 

Maybe I made an assumption.

 

Kageyama. t: no, assuming is when you make an ass out of you and me

 

you wrote the word “Assumption.”

 

Akaashi. K: True.

 

Kageyama. t: i don’t want what we have to cross the platonic border

 

Akaashi. K: Me neither.

 

Kageyama. t: whatever the fuck that even is

 

Akaashi. K: Hell to the nope.

 

Kageyama. t: how are you and your boyfriend speaking of

 

Akaashi. K: I’m breaking up with him. He said I need to smile more.

 

Kageyama. t: gross nope

 

Akaashi. K: Yep.

 

Fuck that noise.

 

Imma help Bokuto-san with homework.

 

Kageyama. t: love you

 

Akaashi. K: I love you, too.


End file.
